


let it go (this too shall pass)

by johnthecraptist



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Hunter Ellis, M/M, Witch Nick, as zombies lol, major character death but they come back, nick and ellis are bit, only light nellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthecraptist/pseuds/johnthecraptist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is what I am now.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let the silence of sleep take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it go (this too shall pass)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, let's pretend that they're not carriers and they actually get infected. i just really like witch nick and so yeah. title inspired by "this too shall pass" by ok go

"Leave! GET OUT!" 

"Nick, please-"

"Just leave us alone!"

Nick sounded crazy, but he made sense. He couldn't trust them anymore. They would shoot them both the second the change began, and Ellis didn't want that to happen.

"Honey, please, be reasonable," Rochelle pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"This is fucking reasonable! I'm sorry Ro, but I'm not going to let you hurt us." Nick pulled out his gun.

"Now leave."

Coach looked to Ellis who was slumped against the wall. His coughs began to sound more like growls as time passed. He had one hand pressed to the deep bite on his shoulder.

"You too, son? You want us to leave?" he asked quietly.

Ellis looked up at the older man, dried tears staining his cheeks. "It's for the best. I'm sorry y'all," he whispered. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Rochelle sobbed. Ellis knew she had always felt a motherly protection over him, and now she would have to leave the boy behind.

"Take what you need and leave," Nick said, gesturing to the health kits and guns in the corner. Coach and Rochelle grabbed the supplies and headed to the front door of the house they were in.

"I won't forget y'all. We'll miss you," she whispered. Ellis let out a choked noise.

"We'll miss you guys too," Nick murmured. Coach nodded and pushed Rochelle outside, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Nick fell to the ground and a cry escaped his throat. Sobs began to rack his body as he caved in on himself.

Ellis watched in shock. He had never seen Nick shed a tear, let alone fall apart like this.

"Nick, buddy, stop cryin'. We don't wanna spend our last minutes blubberin' like babies, right?" he joked, but immediately regretted it when Nick began crying louder.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, using the last of his strength to walk over and comfort the former conman. 

"I.. I don't know. I.. just can't.. stop.." he gasped out between sobs.

Ellis growled softly, finding it easier than forming words. He ran his lengthening nails through Nick's hair. 

"Nihh.." he growled out. Nihh? What was he trying to say? A name, he thought. Name? What was his name? Names and words didn't feel right anymore. He growled in confusion. A wail sounded below him. 

_Witch_ was the only word in his mind. This Witch was significant he knew, but he couldn't remember why. It was the first male one he had seen. He watched as it ripped it's clothes apart with it's long claws, leaving it in only black boxers. He reached out to touch it but the Witch only groaned angrily in response, it's red eyes full of fear. He stepped back and bumped into the wall. Broken glass littered the floor. He got down on all fours and looked in it. 

_Hunter_ he thought. Was that what he was? Pale, lifeless, rotten flesh made up his face and arms. His teeth and nails were razor sharp, and the light hurt his eyes, which were glowing a fierce blue. His sense of smell was amplified, and he could pick up the scent of humans around a mile away.

_I'm not me_ , he realized. _This isn't what I was supposed to be._

He touched his face and whined.

_Make it go away, he thought. I don't want this!_ He began to claw at his eyes and growl and scream in pain. He didn't know who he was or what was meant of him but he knew it wasn't this.

_I don't want to see, I don't want to see!_ He tore at his eyes and growled and hissed until he was knocked over by another body. He sniffed. The Witch, he realized. The creature was holding him now and whining softly, it's claws piercing his skin lightly. The Hunter froze, knowing this creature was much more powerful than he was. He felt it lean in and sniff at his neck. It choked and hissed as if trying to tell him something.

"Ehh.. Ell.." The Witch got out. Ell? What was Ell? It seemed familiar but he was unsure what it meant. He growled in response and the Witch broke out in sobs again. It laid down on top of the Hunter, shaking with its wails. The Hunter didn't dare move, so he let the Witch cry itself to sleep on top of him.

He looked up at the ceiling and growled to himself. 

_This is what I am now._

He let the silence of sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! if you like it, kudos, and if you find any problems or just want to give feedback, please comment.
> 
>  
> 
> ~come visit me on tumblr at johnthecraptist~


End file.
